


Sacrifice

by magnificentbanes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, also a little bit of fluff, but...light angst, reaction to the trailer released today, so i guess this can be considered spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbanes/pseuds/magnificentbanes
Summary: There is only one way to stop Lilith and Magnus is the only person who can do it.





	Sacrifice

Magnus looked at Alec one last time, committing his face to memory, before turning on his heel and raising his hand to create a portal. It flared to life and Magnus was about to step through it when he felt a strong hand on his bicep.

“Magnus, you don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do, Alexander.” Magnus refused to turn around. If he looked at Alec again, there was no way he would be able to leave.

“Please look at me.”

Magnus turned and when he did, Alec pulled him into his arms for a bone-crushing, all-encompassing hug. Magnus hugged him back like it was the only thing he had to do, like it was the only thing that was anchoring him to this world. A blast of hot air from Edom escaped the portal and it reminded Magnus of what he needed to do, so he reluctantly pulled away from Alec. “Alexander, you know I love you.”

“Then stay with me.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you  _ can _ . We’ll find another way to defeat Lilith, it doesn’t have to be like this.”

Magnus bit his lip to stop himself from crying. He  _ wanted  _ to say screw it and stay with Alec in the home they’d built together. He  _ wanted  _ to crawl into bed with the man he loved and forget that the rest of the world existed, even if it meant the world burned around them. But he felt an obligation to do his part to save the world, so as much as he  _ wanted,  _ he  _ needed  _ to do this. “There are very few creatures who can defeat Lilith and lucky for us, one of them happens to be my father.” He tried to brighten the mood by smiling, but it felt fake on his face and he knew Alec didn’t buy it.

“You’re gonna come back,” Alec said, as if it were the truest thing he’d ever said. “Promise me you’re gonna come back.”

“Why wouldn't I?” Magnus replied. Of course he would come back to Alec, back to the one person who loved him in a way Magnus had never been loved before, back to the one person who could take his breath away with one glance, back to his Alexander. “Look what I have waiting for me.”

Alec kissed him then, all passion and promises. It wasn’t a final kiss, both of them knew that, but Magnus committed it to memory all the same. He didn’t know what awaited him in Edom, but he knew that he was going to need things to remind him of his humanity.

The portal closed behind him and he found himself on the sands of Edom. He took a deep breath, centering himself, and started walking, ready to save the world.

For Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr: magnificentbane!


End file.
